


Red Demon Monogatari

by RunaHikari



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Complete, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaHikari/pseuds/RunaHikari
Summary: Ansatsu kyoushitsu fanficDisclaimer : Yuusei MatsuiPairing : karunagiGenre : Romance, tragedyAU,OOCAn unusual one, lived in this land long long ago. He was born with unusual red hair. People called him names and his own family lock him in separate house.One day when he was sneaking out of the mansion, he met a girl who turned out have an unusual hair colour though its different colour from his own. They quickly get along well.Meanwhile, there was a dispute in his family about who will become the next head of the family. One of the elder appointing him to be the next head. Soon assassins sent to kill him.





	1. Chapter 1

A fresh morning air, birds chirping happily. People from working class with dull coloured clothes already wide awake and working diligently. Some people delivering goods,letters, merchants start preparing their shops, farmers working on the rice fields.

"Aaaargh!!!" A scream startling all residence in a mansion.

"What happened, Natsuhiko-sa...ma?" Ask one of the servant who rushed to where the scream came from.

Inside the room a black haired man with squinted eyes looks so furious. His curly hair used to be long and tied up just like a man from distinguished family should looked like. But now his hair cut short and tied with ribbon in high twin tails messily.

"Where is he?" He ask angrily

"Huh? Who did you mean?" Ask the servant dumbfoundedly.

"You know who I meant! Who else in this house who likes to play pranks aside from him!" Natsuhiko screamed angrily right at the poor servant's face.

"Ah....I...I don't know..." said the servant with trembled voice.

Natsuhiko throw him across the room, "Go and find him! Bring him back here! He must pay for what he did to my hair!"

☆☆☆

"Umm...can you let me go? I don't have money or anything valuable for you to take" said a petite girl in hakama.

She is surrounded by three men,to whom she assumed as robbers since its common to encounter them around here. The alley where she is now is rarely passed by people since they tend to choose another route.

"Heh! Did you hear that?" Said one of the man then he laughed followed by his friends.

"Its fine, cutie. We can have fun with you" said the other,eyeing her leecherously.

"What do you mean?" She take a step back.

"Its alright. Its only hurt a little" the three men step closer to her.

Suddenly one of them grab her hand so she can't escape.

"Wha...let me go"

One of them about to grab her shoulder when a voice disturb them.

"It seems you are having fun. Care to let me join?" Said the newcomer.

"If you want to join, your turn after us" said the leader.

"Eeh~ isn't it too long? How about now?" Said the newcomer.

"Listen buddy, we take turns or you back off before we beat you up" said one of them,cracking his hands in intimidating manner.

"Oh! A fight? Sounds good to me" said the newcomer seemed liking the idea. A takuhatsugasa make it hard to see his face so only his grin can be seen.

With that statement the men start charging at him. The girl flinch as she heard sound of broken ribs and bones from her attacker as they make contact with the new man's knuckles. One of them who fell on the dirt stand again and try to attack him but he evade and his hat fall, revealing his bright red hair and amber eyes.

"Wha...that red hair...you are... the red demon of akabane clan!" Said one of them pointing his finger to the red head.

"Aah~ now that you saw it, I can't let you alive" said Akabane,devilish grin plastered on his face.

"Wa..wait...please spare us" said one of them kneeling,begging on him followed by the other two.

"Hmm? That's weird. Why should I spare your life when you care nothing for your victim's pleas" he said as he eyed them dangerously.

"Ple...please forgive us! We promise we won't do it again"

"Really?" He ask with innocent eyes as he blinked.

The tree attacker nodded their head to convinced him.

"Alright..." their relieved smile appear as they hear it.

"...is what I want to say but sorry I don't believe scroundels like you" he continue as cold smile and eyes decorating his face.

The three men start run and screamed for their lives but before they are too far, he killed them with one slash of his sword. Blood splattered everywhere, some of it tainted his emotionless face. He shook his sword to get rid the blood and sheathed it in the scabbard on his waist. He turn around and see the girl stared at the scene in front of her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He ask

"Umm...yeah..." she answered,still staring at the dead bodies.

After confirming that she is alright, he walk away,leaving her alone.

"...huh? Where did he go?" She looked around trying to spot her saviour.

She run to the street away from the alley. There she spot the tall man's back who saved her. He already put his hat on.

"Wait! Hey! Wait!" She called but it seems he didn't hear her.

She run after him. Its hard to catch up with the taller man. Maybe because of their height difference though she is quite agile herself. When she lost his track, she stopped and sighed.

"I even haven't say thank you"

"You dare to follow me just to say thank you?" A voice startling her from behind.

"!!" She turn to find the man she was looking for staring right at her eyes, mischievous smile decorating his face.

"Aren't you scared?" He ask again.

"You just saved me. Why should I scared of you?" She reply

"Do you know who I am?" He ask again.

"Yes,I know, Akabane Karma"

"Then, why aren't you scared?"

"You saved me, doesn't that mean you are a kind person?" She said as a matter of fact.

Karma taken aback. This is the first time someone say that he is kind and not scared after seeing his red hair.

"I don't know what will happen if you didn't come. At least let me treat you as thank you" she offered.

Karma chuckled,"fine, I will take your offer"

"I know a tea house that have some good snacks...ah it may be not as good as the one in your house though"

"Is all girls like snacks?" He wondered out loud.

"Huh? Girls?"

"Hmm?"

"Umm...do I look like a girl?"

"You are not a girl?"

"No"

Karma stare at the boy in front of him. Small built, shoulder length black hair tied in low ponytail, big eyes, cute face. No matter which angle you see him, he looks like a cute girl.

"Ah...sorry...didn't mean to..."

"Its alright. I got that a lot" said the smaller boy waving his hands.

"As apology let me treat you"

"Huh? No! Its alright, really! Besides I am the one who should treat you since you saved me"

"Well,if you insist"

"By the way, I haven't introduce myself, have I? I am Nagisa" The smaller boy smiling, introducing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- takuhatsugasa is a woven bamboo hat that usually used by samurai or ronin. Mostly used in japan's taiga drama for characters' as they make cool appearance. More info ask google-sensei.
> 
> \- Natsuhiko is Natsuhiko Koyama 3-A one of five virtuoso


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm...why are you keep staring at me like that?" Ask Nagisa picking his 2nd stick of 3-coloured dango.

"Nothing. Just wondering whether you are not mistaken your gender" said Karma casually.

"Ugh...I am not" He pout as he munch his dango.

Karma chuckled,"I wonder what their reaction if they manage to strip your clothes"

Nagisa shuddered at the thought,"Please don't even imagined it!"

Karma laugh again. He sip his green tea and gaze at the blue sky. Breathing in the peaceful air. When was it the last time he enjoyed someone's company?

In the Akabane house, he considered as cursed child thanks to his natural red hair. When all people born with black hair he is the only one with red hair and thus accused as a demon's child. Not long after gave birth to him,Karma's mother passed away. From then on they put him in separate house far back on the corner. Far away from the main house. He don't even know why they keep him alive.

They feed him and let him study just like another children. He learnt fast but get bored easily. Whenever he bored, he will sneaked to the main house pranking all the residents. But even so no one dare to kill him, afraid that he might cursed them if they did. None of the servants dare to speak or talk back to him. His relatives mostly ignored him.

With no one to talk to, sometimes he sneak away from the mansion. Walking around the streets, seeing the world that he usually only read from books. And lately he have new hobby of picking a fight with robbers.

"...bane...Akabane-sama..." Nagisa called him, snapping him back.

"Akabane-sama, are you alright?" Asked the smaller boy with concerned eyes.

"Uh...yeah...just a little spacing out" Karma stared at the boy in front of him dumbfoundedly.

"Thank God" he let out relieved smile.

No one ever ask his condition or even worried about him.

"You scared me. I thought you got stomachache after ate foods that's not prepared by your house's cook"

"Karma"

"Huh?"

"Call me Karma" said Karma looking straight at Nagisa's eyes.

"Eh? But you are a person of higher status than me" reason Nagisa.

"Even so, I am a demon's child. No one will mind if you call me by my given name" assure Karma.

"Please don't say that! You are a human! Not a demon! Don't call yourself a demon's child!" Scold Nagisa.

"No one ever call me by my name. I even almost forget my name"

Hearing that Nagisa felt his heart as if being clenched. Akabane clan is the one who ruled this domain. They have a lot of relatives and servants in their huge mansion. But how come no one ever call him by his name?

"Will you make me feel like human by calling my name?" Ask Karma.

"Alright...I will call your name no matter how many times you want,Karma" said Nagisa

"Will you hang out with me?"

"I will"

"Will you be my friend?" Karma ask again

"Of course I will"

"Then will you marry me?"

"I wi...huh?!" Nagisa look at Karma confused if he misheard it.

"Pfft! Hahaha!" Karma can't hold his laugh.

"Wha...don't laugh!" Nagisa blushing embarrassed.

"Sorry, but your face just now is really funny" Karma tried to hold his laughter.

"Is it fun to make fun of people?" Ask Nagisa, slightly pouting.

"Kind of" answer Karma as he stare at his friend's face fondly.

"What?" Ask Nagisa,feeling uneasy with his gaze.

"....nothing" he smiled," Let's meet again tomorrow"

"Same hour?" Karma nodded.

☆☆☆

Karma jumped in the backyard, after confirming that no one around, he proceed to the lone building where he reside. He is the only one who lived there though a few servants will come to bring him food and taking care of the house. They never make eye contact with him and always hurriedly go away after they are done with their chores.

His room filled with books which scattered around the room along with writing tools and some things he used to play pranks on people. He opened his closet and change his clothes with a comfortable yukata which he tied loosely. He never bother to wear it properly since no one would pay attention to him in this house.

Just when he is done changing, a sound of someone's footstep who barged in, reach his ears in sudden.

"You! Where on earth did you go?!" Ask the intruder more like demanding answer.

"Where I went or what I did why did you care?" Said Karma lazily.

"After what you did to my hair, I have been looking for you! You have to pay for it!" Shout the creepy looking man.

"Oh! What happened to your hair?" Karma ask pretending know nothing.

"Don't take me for a fool! I know you are the one who did it!" Accuse Natsuhiko angrily.

"Huh?! Me? Do you have a proof?" Ask Karma feigning ignorance.

"I don't need proof! Who else in this house who dare to do this besides you!" He said furiously pointing his finger at Karma.

"Eh~ that won't do. If you accuse someone you need a proof to state that he is guilty. It will be the end of this country if everyone get punished without a proof whether they are the culprit or not" state Karma.

"Ugh....fine! I will find the proof that you are the culprit!" He said,finally leave the house fuming.

Karma's trade mark smile disappeared as he finally left alone in his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Karma arrived at the same tea house he visited with Nagisa yesterday. But his friend nowhere to be seen.

"Karma, sorry I am late" called Nagisa out of breath.

"Nah, its okay" said Karma smiling at the sight of Nagisa.

"So, do you want to go somewhere?" Ask Nagisa

"Well, anywhere is fine" said Karma as he take a leaf on Nagisa's hair.

"Ah! Thanks" said Nagisa light blush painted his cheeks.

"What did you do until you got this?" Ask Karma as he twirling the leaf playfully.

"I just take a nap" answer Nagisa smiling sheepishly.

"What~ you were taking a nap and didn't invite me?" Tease Karma pretending to hurt.

"Sorry,didn't mean to. Its just when I lay down on the grass, the breeze feels nice that when I realise, I already fell asleep" explain Nagisa.

Karma knock Nagisa's forehead with his finger," I am just kidding"

Nagisa rubbed his forehead," I will tell you next time"

"Its okay. I am just messing with you" said Karma, didn't mind it much.

"Next time I will definitely tell you so we can take a nap together. When I find something that took my interest, I will also tell you so we can do a lot of fun things together" said Nagisa determinedly.

Karma stunned at what he just heard. Then he brought his hand to his face so Nagisa can't see it and look away.

"Karma?" Nagisa clueless with his friend's reaction.

Karma didn't answer, not knowing what to say. Nagisa try to look at his face, starting to worried if he said something that upset him.

"Kar..." Nagisa stopped as he saw light blush on Karma's cheeks.

"...sorry...its just...I..." Karma don't know what to say to explain his feeling right now.

Seeing Karma's face right now make Nagisa blushing too. Awkward silence fall on them.

"Ah...umm...let's go walk around!" Said Nagisa,trying to broke the silence.

"Alright" said Karma,regaining his composure.

☆☆☆

"I did say walking around but...I never say picking a fight with robbers included" complain Nagisa as he see the beaten up robbers piling up on one side of the alley. They are not dead though as Nagisa ask him not to kill them like when they first met.

"Well lets just say cleaning up while we are at it" grin Karma.

"Cleaning up huh" sigh Nagisa.

"Besides its good for exercise" said Karma smiling.

"That's only works for you,Karma" said Nagisa as he walk closer to him.

"You should exercise too, Nagisa. You look weak that's why they targeting you" said Karma.

"It won't change no matter how much I exercise" muttered Nagisa in low voice so Karma can't hear it.

Unknown to him, Karma hear it and saw a glimpse of Nagisa's gloom expression but decide not to ask about it until Nagisa himself tell him.

"Ah! You got cut" said Nagisa as he see Karma's left hand bleeding.

"Oh! Its only small cut. It will be fine with a lick" said Karma not caring his wound.

"That won't do. It should be cleaned properly and get treated" said Nagisa as he took out a small bottle from his pocket.

Nagisa started cleaning and treating Karma's wound before the red head protest. Karma staring at him silently wondering why he care about him.

"Did you always bring it with you?" Ask Karma as Nagisa put the bottle in his pocket.

"Ah...kind of. I bring it around just in case..." said Nagisa

Karma feel that Nagisa is hiding something but feel maybe it will bother him if he ask too much. After all they just got to know each other yesterday.

☆☆☆

"Karma,aren't you tired wearing hat every time you go out?" Ask Nagisa one day.

"Can't help it since this red hair stand out" said Karma.

"Then want to go a place where you can put your hat down?" Ask Nagisa

"Huh?"

"Do you remember the one where I took a nap and late to met you?" Ask Nagisa again

"Yeah, why?" Karma ask back.

"It has nice view and a little bit hidden so people won't come. I am sure you will like it" said Nagisa with bright eyes.

"If you say so then" said Karma.

Karma and Nagisa entered an abandoned mansion on a hill that a little far from the town. After walking a little deeper, they see a garden filled with grass and wild flowers decorating it. On the corner stand an old cherry blossom tree. Too bad its already summer so they can't see it bloom. Karma took in the scene in front of him.

"Pretty nice isn't it? Though mostly are wild flowers its not less beautiful than the ones which in nobleman's mansion" said Nagisa.

"Yeah" said Karma as he sat down on the porch and put his hat down. Feeling the breeze blow his long hair. Nagisa sit beside him silently. Its been a while since he last saw Karma's red hair openly like this.

Karma's long hair tied neatly in high ponytail. When he is out usually its hidden with hat. His bangs framing his handsome face. Amber eyes which usually look intimidating or teasing, now look at the scenery peacefully. Karma's strong hands placed on the floor on the back, supporting his weight. His sword at the side. Thin smile make him look more handsome than he already is.

"Its nice here" said Karma, snapping Nagisa from his thought.

"Ah...umm...yeah..."

"What is it? You seem distracted" ask Karma.

"Uh...no,its nothing" said Nagisa a little flustered.

"Hmm~ is that so? But it seems someone here have dirty thoughts~" tease Karma.

"No! I am not!" Deny Nagisa, blush creeping to his cheeks.

"Then why are you blushing? Ah don't tell me you plan to rape me when you take me here~?" Tease Karma again.

"I am not!" Shout Nagisa as he blush even more.

"Then tell me what got you so distracted" said Karma still smiling.

"...."

"If you are not answering me then I have to make you spill it" said Karma as he tackled Nagisa and tickling him mercilessly.

Nagisa laughed out loud at the sudden attack. Karma is stronger than him so he can't shove him away. Karma keep tickling him until both of them fall on the floor with Karma on top of Nagisa.

"Ahahaha....Karma stop....hahaha...please..." plea Nagisa, tears treating on the corner of his eyes as result too much laughing.

"So want to say it now?" Ask Karma

"Its beautiful..." said Nagisa still out of breath.

Karma raised one of his eyebrow.

"Your red hair is beautiful just like the sunset" said Nagisa.

Karma stunned registering what Nagisa just say. No one ever liked his hair. Even he himself hate his red hair. But Nagisa just said its beautiful like the sunset.

"Sorry...I shouldn't have say it" said Nagisa as he covered his face with his both arms. "Isn't it creepy being told that by the same gender" he added.

"Who said its creepy?!" Said Karma pulled Nagisa's arm so he sit on the floor.

"Karma, let go my hand" Nagisa struggling to free his hand.

"I never say its creepy" said Karma in serious tone.

"Didn't it disgust you?" Ask Nagisa.

"No,its not" said Karma.

"Nagisa,do you like my hair?" Ask Karma gently.

Nagisa gave a small nod," I used to hate my hair" said Karma cupping both Nagisa's cheeks with his palms.

"But if you like it then I will start to like it too" he added with gentle smile.

Ba-thump

Nagisa's heart feel as if stopped for a moment. His face where Karma touch him feels hot.

"Ah...uh...Karma, can you let me go now?" Stutter Nagisa.

"Eh~ when you are blushing cutely like this? No way~ don't wanna~" said Karma,teasing him again.

Nagisa blush more,"your face...too close..."

"Hmm~? You want too see me closer?" Said Karma as he leaned his face to Nagisa's closer.

"Wha...Kar..." Nagisa felt his face got hotter and his heart beats faster. His hand on Karma's hand trying to make him let him go.

Nagisa shut his eyes tightly as he felt Karma's breath. Not daring to look at his amber eyes which staring right at his as if locking its prey.


	4. Chapter 4

Karma stared at Nagisa's face. He noticed Nagisa have long eyelashes with light colour. It doesn't fit with his hair colour. Though his black hair contrast with his fair skin,it doesn't suit him at all. When looking closer like this he can see blue at the root of his hair. With his face blushing madly like this, Nagisa look adorable. Make him all the more like to tease the smaller boy.

His gaze turn at Nagisa's lips. Karma hold the urge to claim it. After all Nagisa is his first friend. He didn't want to lose him. So he decide to nibble his earlobe making him yelp in surprise.

"Wha...!!" Nagisa opened his eyes,one hand on his ear where Karma nibble it. His face still blushing.

"Disappointed?" Ask Karma still in teasing manner.

"N...no! I am not" stutter Nagisa.

Sometimes Nagisa doesn't understand Karma's way of thinking. One time he can be playful, other time he is being gentle and kind and he can be cruel on another time.

"Nagisa?" Called Karma.

"Huh? What?" Ask Nagisa dumbfounded.

"Are you angry? Did I tease you too much?" Ask Karma

"No, I am not. Just thinking something" said Nagisa.

"Care to share?"

"...umm..." Nagisa stared at Karma. There is no way he say that he is thinking about Karma in front of the person himself is what Nagisa screamed inwardly.

"Nagisa?"

"Uh...its...its nothing really. Don't worry" said Nagisa flustered.

"Ah...I forgot that I still have errand to do. Sorry, Karma I have to go now" excuse Nagisa, hurriedly to go.

"Nagi..."Karma called but he is already far away.

"See you tomorrow I guess" said Karma.

Meanwhile Nagisa run to forest and stopped.

He catch his breath and sigh," What's wrong with me?"

Nagisa wondered why he acts like that around Karma. He got flustered and blushing around him. Even now when he think about him, his heart beats faster than normal. Never in his life he feel like this. A feeling unknown to him.

☆☆☆

In Akabane's mansion, in the main house. Servants whispering about the head of the house's condition. He has been sick for a while and it seems it get worse day by day. All the residents debating about who will become the next head of the clan since the current head hasn't choose a successor.

"Who do you think is the strongest candidate as the next head?" Said one servant.

"I don't know. Maybe Ren-sama? He is handsome and charming" said second servant.

"That womaniser? Nah, I don't want to imagine if he become the next head" said first servant.

"Then Natsuhiko-sama?" Ask second servant.

"He might be quite smart but he is creepy" said first servant.

"Ah...we might need to look for new job since the young masters are all jack ass. This clan won't stand for long" complained third servant.

"Huh? But there is still one more candidate isn't it?" Said second servant.

"Oh! You mean the demon's child?" Said first servant.

"Well,I did hear that from all candidates he is the one who hold the most quality but I don't think he will be chosen as the next head" said Third servant.

"Huh? Why is it?" Ask Second servant

"Its because he is the cursed child. If he is not, there is no way they put him in separate house far from here" said third servant.

Suddenly there is a coughing sound from behind the servants. When the turned their back. They meet an old man standing there.

"Ichirou-sama" greet them

"Have you finished your work to the point you can gossiping about your masters?" Said the elderly reprimanding them.

"No,not yet" answer one of the servant.

"Then keep your mouth shut and let your hands work!"

"Ye..yes" they said, continuing their works.

"Youngsters this days" sigh Ichirou,shaking his head a little.

☆☆☆

"Karma! Where did you go?" Ask the old man sternly.

"Geez, you surprise me" said Karma as he got found out sneaking his way back home.

"You haven't answered my question!"

"Just take a walk a little" said Karma.

"Do you aware that you are not allowed to go outside?" Ask Ichirou.

"Do you expect me to obey?" Ask Karma back.

"Of course you won't" said Ichirou knowing that no one can bind Karma.

"If you have no business see ya" said Karma nonchalantly.

"Karma,remember your position. You might be become the next head of the clan. Be wary of your surroundings and choose who you should believe in!" Warn Ichirou.

Karma chuckled,"Gramps, are you sleep walking? There is no way I become the next head"

"Even so, I believe that you are the most suitable candidate" said Ichirou ignoring Karma's rudeness.

"Well, just keep your dream to yourself then" said Karma as he walk away.

Ichirou sigh as he watched the red head go. Though Karma always seemed rude and always breaking rules in the house, he know that deep down he is a good child. He hoped that Karma will become the next head. Since he couldn't help Karma get isolated by his own family. Being one of the elder in the clan doesn't mean he holds much authorities. At least by making him the next head, it will make him happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ichirou is the gramps I used for my previous karunagi fanfic "sudden engagement" as Karma's grandfather
> 
> \- Natsuhiko Koyama and Ren Sakakibara from 3-A


	5. Chapter 5

Today Karma going out from the mansion early. He want to take a walk before the time to meet Nagisa. Unlucky for him, the rain pouring down suddenly. He quickly take a shelter in an abandoned house. He took his hat and wiped the water remnants on his clothes with his sleeves.

Karma sigh,"I hope the rain won't be too long"

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He quickly turn around and pull out his sword.

"Who is it?" Ask Karma at the suspicious figure.

"Karma?" A familiar voice coming out.

Despite the cloudy sky outside and lack of light in the room, Karma managed to see the figure pointed with his sword. A small stature wearing a thin layer of juban and furisode on the head make it hard to see the owner's face.

"Nagisa?"

"What a coincidence to meet you here,Karma" said Nagisa,only his smile can be seen.

Karma sheathed his sword to its scabbard.

"So,you take a shelter from the rain too?" Ask Karma.

"Umm...yeah..." Nagisa still didn't put the kimono on his head down.

"......"

"Did you skip out for a walk?" Ask Nagisa.

"Yeah, its boring being indoor all day" answer Karma eyeing his friend's face.

"I am surprised you didn't pranks on people in your house" said Nagisa.

"Nah, I have grown bored of pranking them. Well if they are the one who looks trouble with me first is a different matter though"

"That's just like you, Karma" Nagisa chuckled.

"Hey, Nagisa, why don't you put that kimono down?" Ask Karma.

"Why?"

"Why is...I can't see your face obviously"

"We still can talk like this" said Nagisa stubbornly.

"Well, you're right but I want to see your face" said Karma walk closer to the smaller boy.

Nagisa stepping back but before he could turn away, Karma grab the kimono over his head and uncover it swiftly. Nagisa gasped at the sudden act and put his hands on his head as reflex. With the lightning glaring at the cloudy sky, Karma can see clearly what Nagisa kept hiding. Instead of shoulder length hair which tied to the back is a shoulder length sky blue hair flowing freely on his shoulder.

"No! Don't look!" Shout Nagisa.

Karma staring at Nagisa as he couldn't believe what he see. Then he remember seeing the root of Nagisa's hair, its blue.

Karma walk closer to the now curled up Nagisa. His hands still on his head as if it can hide his hair. He got panicked as Karma get close to him.

"Nagisa" Karma called but no answer.

Karma sit in front of him and wait. When Nagisa finally look up, Karma smiled teasingly "peek a boo", he joked.

"?!" Nagisa's expression is priceless that Karma laugh out loud.

Nagisa get more confused.

"You...should see your face right now" said Karma holding his laugh.

Usually Nagisa would laugh or pouting but he didn't expect that he will make a face like this.

"Nagisa?" Karma's teasing smile disappeared and changed into a serious one.

"Is it funny?" Ask Nagisa, tears threatening on the corner of his eyes.

"Nagisa, I am sorry I didn't mean to make fun of you" apologized Karma.

Karma pulled Nagisa to his chest and hug him. They stay like that for a while. Karma strokes his hair gently. 

"Sorry, I know you didn't mean bad" apologized Nagisa after he is calmed down.

"Can I ask something?", Nagisa nodded.

"Judging from your reaction, is it a bad experience?" Ask Karma

"You guess it right"

"Bullied?"

"Yeah"

"Is that why you dyed your hair?"

"Kind of. Its easier after I dyed it. A little troublesome though when I have to redye it every time its started back to its original colour"

"You should have tell me. That way I can beat those who bullied you"

"No, you don't need to. They are far away"

"Are you sure? You don't want revenge?" Karma broke the hug and look at Nagisa's eyes.

Nagisa chuckled," You want to revenge for me or just want to fight?"

"Hmm~ both?" Karma pretend to think it over.

"What's that" Nagisa laughed.

Karma smiled as he saw Nagisa back to his usual self. Then he just realised that Nagisa only wear thin layer white kimono. He didn't spot any other clothes laying around aside the woman's kimono he threw aside. With small stature, feminine face, and long hair which he let down, Nagisa can easily be mistaken as girl.

"So, did you wear that before you come here?" Ask Karma pointing at the furisode.

"Ah...that..."

"Don't tell me that you are actually a girl or have that kind of hobby" said Karma pretending to be shocked.

"No! I am not!" Light blush on Nagisa's cheeks.

"Really? Its hard to tell if you are not a girl with how you looks like right now".

"Just because I am shorter than you doesn't mean that I looks like a girl" pout Nagisa.

"Its not just your height,Nagisa" Karma stretch his hand and touch Nagisa's hair, "see this soft hair..." 

Karma's hand trailed to Nagisa's face, "this face..." his thumb stop at his lips and caressing it a little. Nagisa's heart almost stopped at that. 

Nagisa's heart keep beating faster than usual as Karma trailed his hand down to his chest, slightly uncover the neck of his kimono, make him shivered.

"...and this soft skin..."

"...I...I get it! I get it!" Said Nagisa blushing madly, shoving Karma's hand.

"Ah~ got a nice view here~ nice legs Nagisa~" said Karma mischievously.

Nagisa quickly closed his legs and put his kimono closer to cover it. He also clenching the neck of his kimono to avoid any further teasing from Karma.

"You sure are fun to tease,Nagisa" smiled Karma.

"At least someone here having fun" said Nagisa,trace of pink still left on his cheeks.

"Eeh~?! So you are not having fun~?" Said Karma,picking Nagisa's clothes on the floor.

Nagisa stare at the taller man warryly. Karma walked to him but Nagisa backed away.

"What? I won't bite you" said Karma, then he put the kimono over Nagisa's shoulder.

"Good thing its dry. Its getting colder" he smiled at the blue head.

"Umm...thanks"

The rain still raining hard,not showing sign that its gonna be clear soon. Both of them sit down silently and enjoying each others company, watching the rain fall. Occasionally, the red head would glance at his companion with smile on his face. He wished that days like this will go on forever. A wish that won't be granted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- juban is white kimono, inner layer of kimono used as underwear. More info ask google-sensei.


	6. Chapter 6

Inside Akabane's mansion, three elders discussed in one room of the house and forbid anyone to disturb them.

"With the current head's disease getting worse, we should appoint his successor" said an elder with thick eyebrows.

"You are right. For the shake of this clan. The servants also talk about it lately who is the most suitable candidate" said second elder.

"We should choose between Ren and Natsuhiko" said first elder.

"Ren is quite smart but he always play around hitting on girls. It will caused trouble for the clan in the future" said second elder.

"On the other side, Natsuhiko is not so much far behind Ren brain wise but his creepy personality will makes more enemies in the future" said first elder.

Both of them sighed.

"Don't we have any other choice aside those two?" Said first elder.

"There is one" said Ichirou who has been quiet the whole time.

"No, you don't mean..."said second elder.

"Yes, him" affirm Ichirou.

"Are you nuts?! He is a cursed child! Child of the demon! How if he destroy this clan by calling his demon friends?!" Said first elder agitatedly.

Ichirou raised his hand as signal to ask him be quiet.

"He might be born different from others but as far as I observe, so far he only played pranks. He never harm those who weaker than him. He is also smarter than the other candidates. Besides is there anyone here ever see him interact with demon?" Explain Ichirou calmly.

"He might be a good candidate but if he is to become the next head, what about his hair and eyes? People would spread rumours that this clan is controlled by demon" ask second elder.

"He can dyed his hair black and say that because of some disease he suffer as a child make his eye colour changed" said Ichirou.

"If he is the next head and married to a woman, what if his child have the same features as him?" Ask first elder.

"We can just do the same, dye his hair. Besides its not like his child will have the same red hair as none of his predecessors have red hair" reason Ichirou.

"If worse come to worst, we can lock his child away or just kill the child saying that he is born dead" said second elder thoughtfully.

They keep silent for a while, thinking over it.

"Alright. He, Akabane Karma will become the next head of the clan. Any objection?" Said first elder.

When the other two nodded he ended the discussion.

☆☆☆

Nagisa and Karma going to a new store who said to sell delicious anmitsu. Karma staring at Nagisa's hair which already dyed black again.

"What is it?" Ask Nagisa.

"Huh?"

"I notice that you have been staring at me. What is it?" Said Nagisa look at his friend whose walking beside him.

"Nothing, just a shame you have to dye it"

"I have to,Karma. I am not like you. If people know my real hair colour then they will beat me up or capture me and sell me" said Nagisa, pinch his now black bangs playfully.

Karma stopped his track," what do you mean sell you?"

"Oh! Never mind" said Nagisa.

"Did you ever get captured and sold?" Ask Karma demanding answer from the shorter boy.

"Its a long time ago,Karma. And if I didn't manage to run away how come I met you here?" Said Nagisa, smiling at him.

"Its a good thing I can escape. Sometimes they won't feed me for days. Wonder if they aware I am a growing child. If they want to sell me they should have feed me! No one would want to buy skinny child right? Ah! Maybe that's why I am still short" Joked Nagisa.

Karma wondered how come Nagisa can still smiling like this when talking about his harsh past. Karma is luckier than him. His family still feed him and gave him education. They gave him all he needs although they ignored him and locked him away. He never get beaten nor get sold.

"Ah! There is the shop!" Exclaim Nagisa.

Just before he make a little run, Karma hold his hand, stopping him.

"Karma?" Nagisa confused at his action.

Karma walk closer and hold his cheek with the other hand.

"Nagisa, if you ever run into trouble, call me, I will save you. I will protect you" said Karma as he stare at the pair of azure eyes.

Nagisa felt blush creeping to his face as he heard it. Those amber eyes felt as if capturing him, hold him captive. He can't look away from those eyes. With his heart thumping fast, he can't calmed down.

"Nagisa?" Called a voice disturbing them.

Nagisa turned and see a girl in kimono and apron watching him.

"Kayano?" Called Nagisa to the familiar girl.

"Its really you, Nagisa!" Said the girl called Kayano running to him.

"Its been long! I miss you" said the girl who is a little shorter than Nagisa,hugged him.

"I miss you too,Kayano" said Nagisa pat the girl's head, smiling.

"Where have you been?" Ask Kayano broke the hug.

"Ah...I..."

"Oh! We should go inside. I work there. We can catch up" said Kayano cutting him and drag Nagisa inside the new store.

"Wait! Kayano, I come with a friend" said Nagisa.

Just then Kayano look at Karma, he wear his hat as usual so she can't see his face clearly.

"Then your friend can come too!" Said Kayano cheerfully.

"Nagisa's friend is my friend too" she added.

Inside the shop, Kayano took them to an unoccupied table beside the window. She recommend the shop's specialty to them and chat for a while before take their order. When she is back, she placed the special anmitsu on the table and said its on the house while winking at Nagisa. Nagisa only smile and say thank you as respond. Karma saw that and grow to dislike the girl who act all overly friendly with Nagisa.

"This is good" comment Nagisa, eating his anmitsu.

"Is it?" Ask Karma one hand on the table, supporting his chin.

"You should try it,Karma" said Nagisa unaware of his friend's foul mood.

"Only if you feed me" said Karma

"Huh? You have hands, you can use it" said Nagisa.

"If you don't feed me, I won't eat" said Karma with bored eyes.

"Karma, are you mad?" Ask Nagisa

"Not really. So, feed me" said Karma though more like an order.

Nagisa sigh,"fine" then he scoop a spoonful of anmitsu and leaned closer offering it to Karma. Karma also leaned closer, open his mouth and ate it slowly while locking his eyes on Nagisa's. Nagisa retreated his hand and look away as soon as Karma ate it all. Light blush decorating his cheeks. Karma smiled mischievously as he saw it.

Not far from them, a certain girl saw it. That instant she know that her friend is in danger. Bad feeling creeping to her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nagisa" called Kayano before Nagisa walk out of the shop.

Nagisa turned to her," please be careful. Don't forget why you come here" she said with worried look.

"I know, I will" smile Nagisa.

Nagisa run after Karma who already far ahead. She watch the back of her friend silently.

"Do you really understand,Nagisa?" Whisper Kayano to herself,one hand clenching her chest.

☆☆☆

"I can't accept it!" Shout Natsuhiko.

"Its the elders decision" said Ren calmly.

"How come you stay calm like that?! That cursed demon is the next head! NEXT HEAD!!" He screamed hysterically, make his already ugly face become worse.

"I don't care who become the next head of the clan as long as I can have all the ladies" said Ren throwing his charming smile to nowhere.

"You may not care! But I am!!" Natsuhiko shout again.

"Then what will you do? Kill him?" Ask Ren to his distant cousins antics.

"I already sent a bunch of assassins to kill him. He will die any moments now" said Natsuhiko grinning creepily.

Ren watch him and sigh," how come I am related to this person" he thought.

☆☆☆

"Its seems you have been going out a lot lately" a familiar voice stopped a certain red head on his way back to his room.

"So what? Its none of your business. Its not like anyone care what I do" said Karma sarcastically.

"They maybe not but from now on you should refrain going outside too long and get close to anyone" warn the old man.

"Why should I?" Ask Karma not liking his movements being restrained.

"You are already appointed as the next head of the clan" inform Ichirou.

"Huh? Are you kidding me?" Ask Karma didn't believe what he just heard.

"Do I look like joking right now?" Ask the elder man with serious tone.

"They won't let me become the next head" said Karma calmly.

"Of course they won't. Those who don't want you become the next head may already planned to kill you. Its not exaggerating to say they already sent assassins to kill you. That's why you have to be careful" said Ichirou.

"Hee~ assassins huh? Seems fun, but let me remind you old man. I have no intention to become the next head of this clan. Don't think I want to lead a clan who threw me like a pest!" Said Karma spitefully.

"Karma, if you want them to acknowledge you, you must proof it by become the next head. Show them you are suits to be their leader" said Ichirou.

"In your dreams, gramps" said Karma walk away,waving his hand.

☆☆☆

"Assassins,huh. No wonder I am being attacked a lot lately" thought Karma as he cleaned his blood stained sword in his room.

"I guess it will get more interesting from now on" said Karma to himself, raising his sword above his head as his eyes reflected on it.

☆☆☆

Its a nice morning as usual and Karma got up early so he decide to walk around the town. Then he spotted Nagisa but when he about to call him, he didn't expect to see him hugged by Kayano. He saw them laugh and talk. Occasionally Kayano whispering something on his ears and make the boy smile at her. As he watch them, he felt rage thundering inside his chest.

"Ah! Karma!" Called Nagisa waving his hand at the sight of the red head.

Karma walked to them. He didn't greet them at all. Instead he just take Nagisa's hand and pulled him away.

"Huh? Kar...wait...Karma!" Nagisa confused as Karma drag him.

Karma dragged Nagisa to the old house where he showed him before. They went into the house from the broken door. Then Karma threw Nagisa on the wooden floor.

"!!" Nagisa hold a groan as he hit the floor.

Before he can stand up, Karma already hovering on top,pinning both his hands on the side.

"What am I to you?" Ask Karma as he try to control his emotion.

"You are my friend" answer Nagisa, confused with Karma's action.

"...friend?" Karma somehow doesn't like it.

"Yes,friend" said Nagisa as he try to look at Karma's face.

"Then what about that girl?"

"She is my friend"

"Friend? If you are then do you need to be that close?" Ask Karma as anger start to take over.

"She is my childhood friend so maybe we looks that close" explain Nagisa.

"Is it closer than a friend?" Ask Karma,gripped Nagisa's wrist tighter.

"!! Karma, release my hand. Its hurt" plea Nagisa.

"...I..." Karma couldn't continue. He doesn't understand himself. He angry at himself.

"Karma?" Called Nagisa as he felt the grip loosened.

As the amber eyes gaze at those innocent azure eyes. Karma let himself leaned closer to the owner of those eyes. He closed his eyes as his lips graze at the smaller boy's. Nagisa stay froze. His brain have a hard time to comprehend what was happened.

"...Karma, both of us are male" said Nagisa as Karma pulled away.

"I know"

"Then why..."

"I don't know..."

"Isn't this wrong?"

"Does common sense applied for us too?"

Nagisa open his mouth as if to say something but no words come out. They are different from others. Being born with hair colour that different from anyone else, being look down, isolated, abused. He wonder if they really are demon, that's why how they felt to each other also different from other people.


	8. Chapter 8

Thick forest with tall trees and bushes, habitat of wild animals from harmless ones like rabbits and deers to dangerous animal that attack humans such as wild boars and bears. Despite how dangerous it is to pass through alone, as long as you know where each animals territories, its a safe and suitable place to meet someone secretly. There stand a girl in light blue kimono with dark blue obi and black sash to hold it firm on body. Her matching sky blue hair flowing down on her shoulders fluttering softly as the wind brushed it gently. Her azure ayes scanning the environment around her expecting someone whom she wait for.

"Nagisa" called a woman to her, walking stealthily.

"Mother" Nagisa recognise her.

"How have you been?" Ask her gently

"I am fine. What about you,mother?"

"I am fine,dear. Moreover what about your job? You can do it,can't you?" She said as her tone as if asking for confirmation.

"Its going well. Don't worry" assure Nagisa

"Is that so. I hear your job this time more difficult than the last one"

"Yes, indeed. But somehow I can still manage it"

"That's good. You know the rule right? I don't wish anything bad befall on my precious [daughter]" said Hiromi smiling as she stroke Nagisa's hair gently.

Again she called him her [daughter]. Hiromi never gave birth a daughter instead she gave birth a son. She wanted a daughter so bad that she do anything for it. Even she ate everything that said will give he a daughter and drank some medicine for it. But all her efforts failed. As result Nagisa born with blue hair and eyes. And to God's mischief, although he is male, his body as tall as average girl his age, slim waist, no hair grow on his body, fair skin, cute face. Even when he looking forward to puberty his voice didn't change much. Thanks to it he often mistaken as girl even though he wear male clothes. 

Much to his dismay, her mother insist raising him as her daughter. If he talk back to her or defy her, she scream hysterically, pulling his hair and beat him.

"Its fine, mother. I know the rule nor I forget it"

"Then quickly finished your job and come back home. I miss you,Nagisa" said Hiromi, her palm on Nagisa's cheek.

After Nagisa seeing his mother off, he walked back to the town. But first, he need to change his clothes and dye his hair again. He walked to the abandoned house he showed Karma before. He lost in thought as he didn't aware that somewhere along the way he got followed.

After entering the house, he throw his hat on the floor and sigh. He take off the sash and throw it carelessly. When his hand proceed to the obi, a voice startling him.

"Just when I thought I saw someone familiar and following him, who thought it will be a strip show" said a voice with teasing manner.

Nagisa turned around as he know only one person who have this tone on him.

"Karma, why are you here?" Ask Nagisa, stopping to take off his obi.

"Just a little walk before our rendezvous" said Karma smiling as he step in the room.

"Don't say it as if we are having adultery" said Nagisa, sweatdropped

"But we are,aren't we? Though none of us married" answer Karma casually.

Nagisa look away blushing lightly," I haven't answer you"

"I wonder if I need an answer since you let me kissed you. Isn't that enough as an answer?" Said Karma,smiling as he look at Nagisa from head to toe.

Nagisa's blush turned a shade deeper.

"It suits you. You look adorable" said Karma as he closed their distance.

"If I am a girl surely I will be happy to hear that but am I supposed to be happy?" Ask Nagisa

"What? I am praising you! Of course you should be happy. Didn't get praised by the one they love always make them happy?" Said Karma grinned

"Where is that confidence come from? I never admit that I love you"

"Hmm~ of course its from here" said Karma as he leaned in and kissed Nagisa.

"Wha..." Nagisa back away, his hand on his lips, blushing.

"Can you say that you hate it?" Karma smiling mischievously.

"....not fair" said Nagisa as he blushed more.

"Nee Nagisa,can I pull your obi?" Ask Karma out of nowhere.

"Huh? No,why?" Ask Nagisa dumbfounded.

"You know I heard that evil landlord usually pulled a woman's obi" explain Karma

"Where did you hear that from? Besides you are not an evil landlord and where will you find a woman who willing to let you pulled off their obi?"ask Nagisa wondering where he get that idea.

Karma smiled and pointed at the shorter boy,"the one I want to pulled the obi is you. Good thing you are wearing a woman's kimono right now though you already untie the sash"

"Huh?" Nagisa started to get bad feeling.

"After all you are in the middle of changing your clothes,right? Let me pulled your obi, just take it as I am helping you change your kimono" said Karma stepping closer.

"No, you don't need to do that. I can do it myself" refuse Nagisa,stepping back as his hand clutching his obi to prevent it fall apart.

Just when Nagisa about to ran away, Karma grabbed his obi and pulled it as hard as he can, make the poor blue head spinning and fall on the floor. As result, Nagisa's eyes still spinning and his head dizzy. Karma didn't let that chance go and pinned Nagisa on the floor, stripping Nagisa's kimono.

"Waah! What are you doing?" Flustered Nagisa,trying to shove Karma away but his both hand quickly subdued on top of his head.

"Good thing when we first met, those scroundels didn't strip you" said Karma as he gazing and the shorter boy's body beneath him.

"Huh?"

"Nagisa,have you ever done it before?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean" said Karma as his knee between Nagisa's thighs lightly brushing his hidden member, make the blue head gasped and blushed.

"Ah...uh...no..." answer Nagisa in small quiet voice as he is too embarrassed to answer it.

"Then shall we be each others first time"

"Huh?"

Before Nagisa realised it, Karma already capturing his lips. At first Nagisa shocked but soon he returned the kiss. Karma licked his lips asking for entrance which is granted. Moans filled the room as Karma teasing Nagisa's mouth cavern.

Melted with the kiss,Nagisa forget who he is and all the important job he should have do.


	9. Chapter 9

A girl waiting in front of her friend's house not caring the danger that might come at night. She couldn't calmed down since afternoon, the bad feeling in her heart kept bugging her. She worried that something bad happened to her friend. She knows that he met with his mother today but that's not it. Its not the mother who she worried off but another person who might endangering him.

After waiting for an hour finally she saw the figure of Nagisa. His hair already dyed black. But its weird, he seem walk limping...a little wobbly. Kayano immediately rushed at him.

"Nagisa! What happened? Are you hurt?" Ask Kayano full of concern.

"Ah, I am fine. Why are you here? Its late at night" said Nagisa

"I am worried of you. I can't brush off the bad feeling I had since hours ago. Why did you walk like this? Did you hurt somewhere?"

"I am fine but can you help me walk inside?" Ask Nagisa.

Then Kayano put Nagisa's hand on her shoulder and help him walk inside his house.

"Nagisa,are you sure you are fine?" Ask Kayano again as she prepared a warm tea for Nagisa.

"Yeah...I am fine" smiled Nagisa as he accepted the tea handed to him.

Kayano stared at Nagisa. Somehow the air around him is different.

"Nagisa,did you just have sex?" Ask Kayano bluntly.

Nagisa spitting the tea he drank out of his mouth.

"Wha...why did you..." Nagisa turned red at the sudden question.

"Umm...well you kind of have this glowing shiny aura around you and you didn't hurt but walked limping like that" explain Kayano as she offered a handkerchief.

"A woman shouldn't ask such vulgar question"

"I know,sorry but I figured its okay since we are practically grown up together like siblings"

"But you still should have refrained asking like that" scold Nagisa

"Alright alright I get it. I am sorry. So,did you lose your virginity to Karma?" Ask Kayano

Good thing this time Nagisa didn't drink anything so he didn't burst out like before but the question took him off guard.

"Wha...what's with that question?" Ask Nagisa, blush make its way on his cheeks.

"Well, you are not the kind of person who frequent to a red light district. Besides the only person close to you are Karma and I. Since its obviously not me,who else beside Karma? And from the way you come back, its obvious that you are the one being done for" explain Kayano calmly.

"What are you? A police?" Wonder Nagisa,still blushing.

"Just your childhood friend" answer Kayano simply.

"Are you disgusted?"

"No, I am fine with it as long as you are happy but... what will you do?"

"Huh?"

"Nagisa,your job is not done yet. You know the rule yet you are in love with Karma. What will you do?" Ask Kayano,concern all written on her face.

"I...don't know"answer Nagisa as he look at his lap.

"Nagisa,from the first time I saw you with him,you looked so happy. I have never see you like that. But I also know you love your mother and make her happy despite her abusing you" said Kayano as she placed her hand on Nagisa's hand.

"......" Nagisa make a complicated face as Kayano stating the fact.

"Nagisa, you aware if this going on you have to have separate ways with Karma,right? The only thing to make your mom happy is to do your job as best as you can. But at this rate your feelings to him will only be a hindrance"

"I know...I am aware of it...even without you telling me,I know...but I..." Nagisa clenched his hands on his lap tightly.

"This is what I am afraid of...from the moment I saw both of you, I kind of have this feeling but when I thought of your happiness,I can't bring myself to say it"said Kayano

Heavy silence filled the room.

"Then ask him to run away with you" suggest Kayano suddenly.

"Huh?"

"That's right! Nagisa,ask Karma to run away with you! That way you can be together with him. Besides he didn't have attachment to his family. I am sure he will agree to run away with you" said Kayano as she clapped her hands as if she found a good idea.

"What are you saying,Kayano?"asked Nagisa,couldn't believe what he heard.

"What? Its a nice idea,isn't it?"

"Its not! Its not a good idea! What about my mother? After father passed away, she only have me. I can't leave her!" Shout Nagisa,startling Kayano.

"But aren't you have done enough for her? After all you have done for her, have she look at you as her son? Not a daughter but a son! I am sorry to say this,Nagisa but I prefer to see you live a happy life. For once I want you to be happy!" Said Kayano, tears falling down to her cheeks.

"I have been watching you... I know you already suffering much for her. Just this once I want you to be selfish"

"I am sorry. I am happy you think of my happiness...but no matter what,I can't leave her" said Nagisa as he hugged her.

"Nagisa you idiot" said Kayano as she hugged him back,crying on his shoulders.

"Thank you for always caring me"

"Un"

"Thank you for being my friend"

"Un"

"Thank you for always by my side"

"Un"

"I am sorry I couldn't repay for all you have done for me"

"Idiot! You don't need to repay me"

Kayano keep crying on Nagisa's shoulders until she tired and fall asleep. Nagisa lay out a futon and lied her down on it, covering a blanket on her.

"I am sorry,Kayano but it will end soon" said Nagisa quietly with solemn gaze.


	10. Chapter 10

Akabane's residence,in one of the room with dim light. A creepy curly haired man still awake.

"Are you here?" He ask to an empty room.

A shadow appeared in front of him,kneel down.

"When will you finally kill him?"

"Soon"

"You are the last assassin I hired that still alive. You have a good record, I am expecting you. Don't failed me!"

"Understood"

After that the shadow disappeared, leaving the man grinned creepily.

☆☆☆

A quiet night when the moon hiding behind the clouds. Hiding its light from the world. Its quite eerie when the creature of the night didn't make any noise like usual.

Inside a separate building, a certain red head sleeping soundlessly. A shadow hovering on him. The all black figure soundlessly pulling out a dagger and rise it above his head, ready to stab the neck of the sleeping red head. The moment the tip of the dagger about to graze the skin,he stopped. Seen from his eyes that his resolve flattered. When he is off guard, the supposed sleeping Karma grab his hand turn their body around.

"What's this? I expect you are better than the other assassins sent to me judging from you manage to infiltrate without me realised. Boring~" said Karma teasingly as he kept the black clothed man beneath him.

"......"

"Hmm~ from your attire... a ninja,huh. Now let see your face" said Karma

"!!"

"Oi oi if you struggle like that you may hurt yourself. I am not a nice person you know" said Karma again as he hold both of the black figure's hands to his chest.

"What's this? Quite weak aren't you" said Karma as he hold him firmly without much effort.

He didn't expect such an assassin to be much more weaker than him. Though he is good at hiding his bloodlust and gave him surprise.

"You are quite good but why did you let the chance to kill me go? That was a good chance if you ask me. I will die immediately without realising it" ask Karma

"......"

"No answer,huh. Then at least tell me who ordered you!" Demand Karma though he already have some idea who is it.

"......"

"Tsk. If you keep quiet I will force you" said Karma,take the dagger on the floor and rip the mask covering the black clothed man.

Karma's amber eyes widened as he saw the face of his assassin. A pair of azure eyes and sky blue hair tied in high twin tails. There is only one person he knew who have this trait.

"Nagisa" the name escaping from his lips.

"You are... an assassin?" Ask Karma in disbelief.

"...yes, I am an assassin ordered to kill you,Akabane Karma" answer Nagisa

Karma's grip loosened as he still in shock.

"I won't loosened the grip if I were you" said Nagisa calmly,not make effort to escape.

"Why?"

"Can't help it. Its an order from the village head. A certain person hired the most skilled assassin from our village" explain Nagisa

"Is it all planned?"

"Yes, at first I thought of getting close to you to let your guard down around me"

"You never love me! Its all a lie! You betray me!?" Said Karma as anger start to take over.

"No! Its not! Its not a lie!!"

"If its not then what!?" Shout Karma

"!!"

Karma get away from Nagisa and take his sword, unsheathing it. Nagisa still sat on the same spot, prepared what to come next. Nagisa smiled as Karma's sword swung at him and closed his eyes.

"Why you didn't run?" Ask Karma

"Why should I run?"

"This blade can kill you anytime"

"If I am die in your hands then I don't mind"

"Why?"

"To prove my feelings for you is not a lie. To prove the time we spent together is not a lie"

Karma pointed his sword at Nagisa's neck. Nagisa didn't move from his spot even though the cold iron touch his skin. A small cut appeared as red liquid start dripping from it. Karma stare at the blue head's face. He closed his eyes, seems so calm. He wonder if this is a trick he used to make him spare his life?

Karma gritted his teeth,"Go!"

"Huh?"

"I said go!" Shout Karma

"Kar..."

"Don't call my name! Just go away and don't show yourself in front of me! I don't want to see you again!" Said Karma turned his back on Nagisa

"Does that mean you hate me?" Ask Nagisa sadly.

"Isn't that obvious!?"

"You are right" said Nagisa weakly.

"...farewell,Karma" said Nagisa as tears stained his cheeks.

Karma didn't turn back so he didn't see him away but he could feel the others presence disappeared from his room.

☆☆☆

Its been a week since that incidence. Karma never get out from his room nor he slip away to the town like usual. He didn't believe anyone anymore. He sees those around him as enemy. He didn't care with the commotion happened outside his room.

"Where is that girl?" Said one guard

"I don't know! I thought she run around here" said second guard.

"This is bad! This way is the only way to a separate house. Except those who take care of that place, no one allowed to go there!"

"If she went there then just let her be! I don't want to be killed by the demon"

"Yeah you are right"

Then they leave that place. After they left, a girl come out from the bushes.

"So that way is to Karma's room" she thought to herself.

☆☆☆

Karma is reading a book, the same book he read since a while ago and on the same page. This whole week no matter how hard he tried to distract himself, he always thinking of the blue haired boy. Frustrated, he throw the book on the other side of the room, hit the shoji door.

"Kyaaa!" A voice sounded startled.

Karma quietly take his sword and slammed the door open.

"Who are you?" Ask Karma cautiously with the tip of his sword pointed at the intruder.


	11. Chapter 11

"You...why are you here?"

In front of Karma, stand a petite girl with long hair tied in twin tail. He knows this girl. They met a few times with Nagisa.

"Akabane-sama,please help Nagisa" beg the girl.

"Huh? Why should I help him? I have nothing to do with him"

"What are you saying? Didn't you love each other!?" Kayano confused at Karma's reaction.

"Love? He is an assassin. He get close to me only to kill me. There was never love in the first place. You are his childhood friend. Doesn't that mean you are a ninja too?" Said Karma spitefully.

"I was a ninja but that's not important! Nagisa really loves you and he needs help! If not he will die!" Said Kayano desperately.

"Lies! You human can tell lies easily. I won't get tricked again!" Shout Karma hatefully.

"I am not lying! Please,save him! At this rate he will die! Please!" Beg Kayano kneeling down and lowered her head until touching the floor.

"I don't care whether he will die or not! I have no obligation to save him!"

Shocked at that line, Kayano look up only to meet a pair of cold amber eyes.

"How come...such a cold words...Nagisa...he really loves you. He loves you to the point he didn't care with the punishment to fail in a mission..." said Kayano, tears strolling down her cheeks.

"......"

"There is no second chance for failure...only death waiting for them... its been a week...the news must have reach the head village..." Kayano murmured reciting the absolute law of their village.

Karma kept silent pretending not to hear it. He thought its only an act.

"Fine...I will save him myself!" Said Kayano determinedly.

Then Kayano leave Karma after sending one last glare at him. The girl now hate him. She regretted that she adviced Nagisa to run away with him. This man didn't believe Nagisa's love for him.

☆☆☆

A week ago...

"What did you say? Failed? You failed!?" The tone increased as the man's anger obvious.

"Yes,I failed" said Nagisa.

After he ran out out Karma's room, he didn't waste time and immediately reporting his failed mission to his employee. As expected the man get mad.

"Aren't you the best assassin!? Why did you fail? How come you fail!?" The man enraged and throw the sake cup in his hand to the floor,breaking it to pieces.

Nagisa didn't flinched as he already expect this kind of reaction.

"Don't tell me you felt sympathy with him as a fellow demon!? With that blue hair of yours surely you felt as if he is your kind" said the man

Right now Nagisa didn't put on a new mask nor a cover for his hair. Thus his employee who never see it now know of it.

"Ha...hahaha...hahahahaha!" The man laugh insanely.

"Ah... that's right! I heard that your village has one absolute rule. No second chance for failure, only death awaits those who failed"

"Surely you have failed but they won't know if I didn't say anything,right?" Grinned the man

Nagisa look up at his employee, not sure what he mean by that.

"You are skilled,its a pity to have you die. I give you another mission. Killed those who opposed me! Kill all the people who support Akabane Karma as the next head clan! If there is no one to support him, I can be the head of the clan!" Said the man.

"Understood"

After that Nagisa's figure disappeared.

"After that I don't need that blue assassin and he will be sent to hell" said the man grinned to himself.

☆☆☆

For a week the akabane household embraced by an unpleasant feeling. The elders who agree to make Karma as the next head die one by one followed by their trusted persons and those who agree with his succession.

"Its a curse!" Said one servant in a hush voice.

"What are you saying?"

"It must be a curse! Ichirou-sama and all those who support that demon die one by one. What else if its not a curse?"

"Now that you mentioned it. It sure is weird that they all died"

"God must be punishing this family for trying to make a demon as the ruler"

"Oh what will we do if this house finished? We need to look for a new job"

☆☆☆

"Well done! You are doing a good job"

"Thank you"

"Now that you are done. I don't need you anymore" with that line the man snapped his finger.

Suddenly guards coming in and subduing Nagisa.

"Master,what's the meaning of this?" Ask Nagisa

"Master? I don't know who do you mean. He is the killer who roaming around this house and killed our family! Prisoned him!" He ordered.

The guards take Nagisa to the underground prison and throw him in.

"Stay there! Your punishment will be decided later" said the guard as he locked the iron bar and leave him alone in the darkness.

Nagisa sigh and adjusting his eyes in the darkness,a skill he gained as trained assassin. Now that he is done with his work, his mind wandered to a certain red head that occupied his heart.

"What is he doing right now?" Wonder Nagisa.

This one week, he distracted himself with the job but he still found himself ended up thinking of him. Though he know Karma hate him now but he didn't blame him.

"Anyone will be mad if the one the love turned out to be an assassin sent to kill him. Surely he is very disappointed and hurt" thought Nagisa

Will it be different if they met in different circumstances? Will they fall in love for each other again? In a far away land more peaceful world where they won't be labelled as demon or monster. Where people accept them and their relationship. That dream like wishful thought occupied Nagisa's mind.

"I miss you,Karma" said Nagisa in the lone room,curled his body as tears make its way.


	12. Chapter 12

"No one from village sent here...does that means they didn't know that Nagisa failed?" Wonder Kayano as she sat in Nagisa's room trying to find a hint of his whereabouts.

Karma still alive and Nagisa failed but he never come back to his home nor he is back to the village. It is safe to assumed that he is still alive. But where is he?

"Come on, Kayano. What did Nagisa tell you about his job?" Said Kayano to herself.

"Nagisa,is that man your target?" Ask Kayano.

"Yeah" answer Nagisa simply.

Kayano know that whenever Nagisa decided to get close to his target like this means the target is a hard one. He is more powerful than Nagisa. That's why he need to let him off guard around him to make his job easier.

"I heard from the rumour that he is demon child and his own family locked him in a separate house. But why someone want to kill him? Its not like they will make him the successor" wonder Kayano

"Ah that...it seems someone in the family want to make him the next head of the clan"

"Huh? Why?"

Nagisa shrugged,"though the person hired me didn't want that to happen. Well he do seems like an ambitious person"

"Your employee sounded more dangerous"

Nagisa laugh at her remark," well there are a lot of people like that in this world. Using any means necessary to get rid of his rival and gained power to stand above others"

"At that time,Nagisa still didn't aware of his feeling for his target" said Kayano to herself.

"Huh? What am I thinking? That's not the point! I should have recalled what Nagisa said to me!" Kayano scold herself then she gasped.

"Thats it! That's the hint!" She shout,stand up suddenly and make a haste preparation to save Nagisa.

"According to the information I have, only that person who wants to get rid of Karma. Then its highly possible that he is Nagisa's employee. I have to hurry. For God who knows what will happened to Nagisa if that person make his move"

Kayano take her beloved weapon gave to her by her sister on her birthday. Though she is not a kunoichi anymore, her body didn't forget all the harsh training ingrained since childhood.

"Sis,lend me your power to save Nagisa" said Kayano as she placed the short sword in front of her forehead.

☆☆☆

That night Karma couldn't sleep as usual. He already reread all books in his room, cleaned his sword at least five times yet he still can't fell asleep. A week, its been a week yet he still think of him. His soft blue hair, his scent, his pair of azure eyes, his voice which moan his name in pleasure each time he hit his sweet spot...

"What am I thinking?" Karma sigh heavily as he aware what he recalled,light blush on his cheeks

"He is an assassin. He only approaching me to kill me. Its his job. He is not really in love with me" said Karma as if to remind himself.

What is Nagisa doing right now? He told him to never show himself in front of him out of rage. The blue head never once show himself since then. Though all what he said, Karma still couldn't forget him. Nagisa still occupied his heart. Yes, he is disappointed when he found out who he is. But its hard to hate him. The only person he cared in this world. The one and only person he loves the most.

"Assassin...skilled..." Karma lost in thought.

"Huh? Why that night?"wonder Karma as the realisation hit him.

Karma often let his guard down around Nagisa. He should had had many chances but why he didn't try to kill him before? Why he chose that night?

"Is it because he was hesitate?"

Then Karma recalled that sometimes when he was with Nagisa. He would stare him with sad gaze but each time he asked, he always shook his head and said,"nothing, its just I am happy to be able spend time with you" while give him a forced smile.

"Ha..haha... what's this? What kind of assassin you are? Showing your feelings like an open book" laugh Karma, a hand on his forehead.

"Hahaha...its not a lie...its not a lie" laugh Karma as he cried.

"I pushed him away...with my own hands...how dumb I am!" Said Karma looking at his own hands.

Even if he want to correct it,he didn't know Nagisa's whereabouts. Then he remembered that girl, Kayano was it.

"There is no second chance for failure...only death waiting for them... its been a week...the news must have reach the head village..." Kayano murmured reciting the absolute law of their village.

"Fail...? It can't be...I have to find him! But where? Ah, that girl. She might know something" with that Karma decided to look for her.

☆☆☆

"I wonder what kind of misfortune befall to our household" said Ren.

"Who knows. But this misfortune will end as soon as I become the head of the clan" said Natsuhiko.

"Is that so?" Ren raised one of his eyebrow.

"Yes, of course. Don't worry. You can keep fooling around with your girls" smiled Natsuhiko confidently.

"You are not playing something, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about? Aren't the God punishing this clan because we tried to make a demon as the head of the clan?" Said Natsuhiko.

Ren kept silent as he watch his distant cousin's creepy smile. He know that man meant to something bad but he didn't inquire any further as he didn't want to get involved.

☆☆☆

In the underground prison, Nagisa sat on the floor with his back leaning on the cold wall. He stare at the small window high above his cell. Sunlight come in from it slightly blinding his eyes.

Born in a ninja village,he has been trained since childhood. But because of his hair colour, he often get bullied by his peer. Kayano and her sister is the only one who treat him kindly just like any normal person. But because of her sister fall in love with an a ninja from opposing village,they got chased away. Since then they never met again until recently.

His first kill was when he is 6 years old. The adult villagers shocked when they found the blue haired boy stand alone in the middle of pool of blood coming from children who bullied him. 5 children mostly older than him and trained longer as a ninja than him were found dead.

The most surprising the adults was the look on Nagisa's eyes as they found him...cold...as cold as ice and empty as if he has no feelings.

"I don't mind if they bullied me but they insult those I hold dear that's why I killed them. Am I not allowed to kill? Then why I trained to kill?" Is what he told the adults when they ask him.

From then on they treat him as a prodigy assassins. His mother also treat him a little better for his child gained acknowledgement from others. They also trained him more strictly than the other and groomed him as a ninja specialised in assassination.

His mother,Kayano and his sister are the one he hold dear as family but Karma... is different. The love he feel for Karma are not the same kind of love for his family. That much he is aware and because of that feeling he is confused as he never been like that. And on top of it Karma is his target, make him all the more hesitant to kill him.

Nagisa picked a small bottle from his pocket. Luckily they didn't inspect his belongings when they threw him in jail. Though he can escape easily,he didn't. The thought of him almost kill Karma weighing on his mind.

His heart tortured with his own feelings. He loves Karma but he also loves his mother. If his mother know of his failure certainly she will be displeased. But he can't kill Karma. He couldn't imagined if he have to live after killing him.

Tears flowing down freely on his cheeks as he tightened his grip on the small bottle. He couldn't go back to Karma's side since he now hates him. His heart feels like being crushed as he recall Karma told him to go hatefully. Nagisa stare at the small bottle in his hand. He has bring it with him since he accept this job. His natural instinct as an assassin tell him to brought the poison with him. A poison he use to punished himself in case he were failed in a mission. He opened the lid and drink its contain.


	13. Chapter 13

Kayano reached at the underground prison where Nagisa hold captive. She knock down the guards unconscious. She climbed down the stairs and find the Nagisa sleeping in one of the prison.

"Nagisa!" Called Kayano, happy to finally found him.

"Nagisa, I will let you out. Please wait!" Said Kayano as she pick locked the door not even waiting for the others response.

"Nagisa!" Kayano run to him.

"Nagisa,wake up! Lets get out of here!" Called Kayano but Nagisa didn't react at all.

"Nagisa?" Called Kayano

Ba-thump

"Hei...Nagisa wake up"

Ba-thump

"Please wake up. You are scaring me" her voice trembled.

Ba-thump

Kayano reach her hand to Nagisa,"Nagi.."

There Nagisa lied weakly with pale face.

Kayano gasped,"no...no...it can't be..."

Kayano tried to calmed herself. Then she saw a small bottle rolled off Nagisa's hand. She picked it and sniff it.

"Poison!? But this poison...how come Nagisa have it!?" Wonder Kayano.

Then she quickly checking Nagisa's breath and pulse. She went pale as she didn't feel any sign.

"No! Nagisa! Nagisa! Nagisaa!!" She cried as she hugged the lifeless boy.

☆☆☆

Karma almost sneak out of the house as he heard a woman's cries.

"Huh? Someone's crying...but there supposed to be no one around this place" thought Karma.

Then he look for the source of the voice. He found an unused building behind the tall bushes. When he get closer, he found two unconscious guards outside.

"That's weird. Why there are guards here?"

Karma went in cautiously. The crying voice get louder and clear. Then he see iron bars. A prison, he figured. The next scene is the least he expected. Nagisa's childhood friend hugging a body lied weakly,crying to her hearts content. He went in the cell and stopped. The one she hugged have a familiar blue hair.

"Nagisa?" The name escapes from his lips.

Kayano look up to see the newcomer. Her cheeks wet of tears as new drop of tears keep flowing down. Then Karma see Nagisa's pale face. The colour of his face drained as he figured what happened.

"Nagisa..."called Karma as he kneeled down and reach his hand to him.

His hand touched Nagisa's cheek, brushing his bang gently. Kayano make a way to let Karma to hugged him.

"Nagisa..." Karma's mind couldn't believe what he see.

Karma hugged him tightly,kiss his forehead. He kept murmuring Nagisa's name on his ears, rocking his body back and forth. As if by doing so will called him back.

"...Nagisa...he drank poison... Its a poison from our village. Usually its only used for those who failed at their mission and gave to them after they are back. But I don't know why he have it. He hadn't come back to the village after he failed to kill you nor anyone there informed of it" explain Kayano as she wiped her tears.

"Then why didn't you give him antidote!?"

"If I have it, I would have give him already!" Cried Kayano.

"Don't he keep it somewhere in his pocket?"

Kayano shake her head,"no, I already search it"

Both of them went silence. Kayano still crying as Karma felt Nagisa's body growing colder as the time passed by.

"Who...?"

Kayano look at the read head not understanding his question.

"Who is the one hired Nagisa to kill me?"

"One of the successor candidate...the creepy one" said Kayano

"Take care of Nagisa" said Karma as he hand him over to her.

"Where are you going?"

"Taking care some business" answer Karma as he walk away and his gaze turned cold.

☆☆☆

Natsuhiko stayed in his room as he reviewing his plan for tomorrow.

"Tomorrow I will punished that blue haired assassin and blame him for all the misfortune happened in this clan. After that they will regard me as the saviour! With all those old geezer gone, no one will oppose me becoming the head of the clan!" Laugh Natsuhiko.

Clap clap clap

Natsuhiko look around as he heard the sound of someone clapping his hands. There at the door stand Akabane Karma. Amber eyes with icy gaze as if it could froze anything, blazing red hair as if it could burn anything it touched.

"Sounds like you have a perfect plan for tomorrow" said Karma

"Plan? What plan?" Natsuhiko pretending not knowing what he meant.

"Don't play dumb! You know what I mean" said Karma,entering the room.

"I am not sure what you are talking about" deny Natsuhiko

"I hear it my own ears. You planned to make Nagisa as lamb sacrifice to raise yourself on the seat"

"What? Why do you care with him? Ah I see! He is your fellow kind that's why you symphatize with him" said Natsuhiko clapping his hand as if in realisation.

Karma unsheathed his sword.

"What? Do you intend to kill me? I can chase you out of the house! You won't be able to come back here!" Natsuhiko stepped back as he feel murderous intent coming out of him.

"You gave him poison!" Karma walk to Natsuhiko, his voice growling dangerously.

"Huh? I am not. Why should I poisoned him? I intented to make him as a show for the whole family. I need him to be alive" blabber Natsuhiko. His already creepy face turned uglier.

"Then why he died drinking poison!?" Karma slashed his sword at Natsuhiko's side, breaking the furniture.

"I don't know! Hiii....!!" Natsuhiko barely escaped,falling down, crawling away.

"Guards!! Someone help!!" Scream Natsuhiko.

Hurriedly all the guards in the house barged in. They are surprised to see Natsuhiko crawled in fear with Karma behind him. They cower as they saw the state Karma in. Though he is the infamous red demon, he usually looks like your average human. Never in their dreams to see Karma lost himself. At this they look at Natsuhiko wondering what did he do to make him enraged. Even so none of them dare to ask.

"He...he is attacking me! He tried to kill me!! Kill him!! Kill him!!" Order Natsuhiko pointing at Karma.

The guards attacking Karma as ordered. The sound of clashing swords filled the room. One person attacked from behind, Karma intercept it without looking back, turned his body and sliced his stomach swiftly. Next attack from his left. He stabbed him right on the stomach again through his back and pulled out his sword. He continue to beat his opponent as if dancing with his sword. Even the guards who stay behind mesmerised. They never see someone so skilled at using sword.

Without anyone noticed, Natsuhiko's figure seen nowhere in the room. He used the commotion to slip away,saving himself.

Karma proceed as he realised his prey gone. He slashed those who on his way to look for the sly coward, leaving behind trail of corpses.


	14. Chapter 14

"Damn! Why did he suicide!? Now my plans all ruined!!" Natsuhiko scream in his mind.

He run and run pushed away all people on his way for his own safety. Karma chase him while killing all people who obstruct him,not caring whether they are his relative or not.  
A guard grabbed his long ponytail to stop him but he cut his own hair with his sword. He didn't waste time and turned swiftly slashing the one hold his cut hair. Karma killed anyone who tried to stopped him. Finally, Natsuhiko cornered with no way to escape. He turned his body only to see Karma bathed in blood, his amber eyes gleamed at the prey in front of him,his red hair flaming as if burnt on fire. He swing his sword and the red liquid on it sprayed on the ground.

"Wa...wait! I swear I didn't gave him any poison. I didn't even know how he get it. I never reporting his failure to the chief of his village!" Explain Natsuhiko

"......"

"Maybe he took in on his own accord! Thats why..."

"Even so, you are the one hired him to kill me. Its not exaggerating to say you are the one who drive him to suicide"

Natsuhiko gritted his teeth," why do care so much!? He is just a commoner!! A disposable assassin!!"

"He is not disposable!! At least not for me!!" Said Karma as he raised his sword and slashed Natsuhiko's back who about to run away.

"Its hurt...no... I don't want to die..." cried Natsuhiko as he bleed heavily.

Natsuhiko's eyes widened as he saw the blade raised once again in front of his eyes. The short red haired man cut Natsuhiko's neck and blood spurt out all over.

☆☆☆

Kayano startled when she saw Akabane house get burn in a huge fire. She just bring Nagisa to an empty house he used to tell her. A place where he used to met Karma. She left him there to find something she can used as remedy concoction for Nagisa. When she see the huge fire she conclude that maybe Karma is the one who did it. She hurriedly come back to the empty house where she left Nagisa. There she found Karma already sit beside Nagisa, covered in blood. The red head notice her and look at her. What surprised her is his eyes, the look he gave can froze anyone on the spot.

"How is Nagisa?" He ask

"Still unconscious" she answered as she regained her sense.

"Do you find the antidote?" She asked

"No,that fool don't have it. He don't even know where Nagisa have it"

"...then does that mean Nagisa brought it with him since the beginning?" She ask while put down the herbs she obtained.

"What's that?" Ask Karma

"Herbs, I am thinking to make the antidote though I am not sure with the limited knowledge I have" answer  
Kayano as she grind the herbs on the tool she prepared before hand.

"We also taught to make poison and antidote. Maybe Nagisa make it himself but since I didn't find antidote even in his house maybe he never make it. But I found the herbs left and I thought maybe I can make the antidote based on it" explain Kayano.

"Then you can save him?" Ask Karma as his eyes back to normal, glint of hope can be seen on his eyes.

"I can't say for sure but lets pray it worked"

Then Kayano make Nagisa drink the medicine with Karma's help. They are relieved when they manage to make Nagisa drink it. Kayano fell asleep as she is exhausted after running around to save Nagisa,brought him here and looking for herbs. Karma stay awake and watch over Nagisa. His hand holding Nagisa's hand tightly.

"I am sorry,Nagisa. I shouldn't have pushed you away...I am sorry..." apologized Karma as he kissed the back of Nagisa's hand and crying silently.

☆☆☆

Morning sunlight entered the room make Kayano stirred up from her sleep. There she see Karma hugging Nagisa.

"Is the medicine works?" She ask immediately wide awake.

Karma didn't answer stay still hugging his beloved Nagisa.

"Karma? Is Nagisa awake?" She ask again

"...ill....live..." murmured Karma

"Huh? What? I can't hear you"ask Kayano confused.

Then Karma abruptly stand up while carrying Nagisa on his arms and walk away.

"Huh? Wait! Where are going to take Nagisa?" Kayano stand up chasing after him.

"Nagisa is not die. He is still alive" said Karma as if possessed by something.

"!?"

"Karma,let me check his condition" ask Kayano

"NO!! Nagisa is still alive!!" Scream Karma.

Seeing Karma's reaction, Kayano turned pale. Bad thoughts formed in her head.

"Let me see him,Karma" ask Kayano want to see for herself whether her childhood friend is save or not.

"No...I have to find the remedy..." said Karma as he hold Nagisa tighter.

"Kar..." she got cut as Karma turned his back and take Nagisa away with him.

"Wait! Karma! Give back Nagisa! Karma!" Shout Kayano as she chased him.

Kayano run to the gate of the house but she couldn't see Karma and Nagisa's figure anywhere. She slumped on the ground as she couldn't find them. After that no matter where she look for,she couldn't find both of them. Its as if they got swallowed by the earth.

 

The End

Thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> \- tatsuhatsugasa is a woven bamboo hat that usually used by samurai or ronin. Mostly used in japan's taiga drama for characters' as they make cool appearance. More info ask google-sensei.
> 
> \- Natsuhiko is Natsuhiko Koyama 3-A one of five virtuoso


End file.
